Question: Stephanie wants to give her friend a potted plant. At the local florist, the flowers come in 3 colors, and there are 6 types of flower pots. If she can choose any flower and any pot, how many different potted plants can Stephanie buy?
Answer: If Stephanie decided on a flower color, how many different potted plant combinations are there? She can choose one of 6 flower pots, and so there are 6 different potted plants possible (given that she already chose a flower color). Since there are 3 flower colors, there are $3 \times 6 = 18$ possible potted plants.